Sólo entre tú y yo
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Mikey era un chico popular, Donnie era el típico chico nuevo sin carisma, serio y que no tenía nada que ofrecer a una amistad. Pero el destino los unirá, y sin importar lo que digan, Michelangelo tendrá su oportunidad de demostrarle que tener a alguien en la vida no es tan malo después de todo, pues es algo que es entre él y Don. [Lemon/YAOI] [Diseños Humanos pertenecen a Kevin E.]


**Muy buenas tardes, días… Lo que sea :U**

 **Bueno, muchos me conocen ya, y otros digamos que no.**

 **En fin.**

… **S-Sé que están esperando actualización de mi fic 'Amor Color Morado' jeje…**

 **¡P-Pero bueno! La verdad es que ando en esa, sólo que, digamos que tal vez será un capítulo muy largo (no tanto, pero más que los otros capítulos xd).**

 **Total, además se me vino este one-shot a la mente y quise escribirlo.**

 **Vengo con un 'One-shot' (Las comillas porque digamos que es el oneshot más largo xD) de mi pareja favorita, Mitello**

 **El shot es un AU, osea nada relacionado a la serie, es un Universo Alterno, donde los chicos son estudiantes y así, muchos han de haber escrito este tipo de cosas.**

 **Cómo dije en la descripción del fic, las formas humanas no son propiedad mía, son de Kevin Eastman & Paul Jenkins, del corto de 'Pizza Friday'.**

 **Use este estilo, porque realmente me pareció una buena idea :3 aparte, la idea me la dio MadyShell, Franck-Bolton y LeahRojas, amigas de Facebook :3**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **-Contendrá una pequeña parte de Lemon (Escena de sexo).**

 **-Las personalidades no pegan tanto a como son en las series, así que no se extrañen si en algún momento les parece que Donnie actúa más amargado que Raph (?).**

 **Supongo que sería todo.**

 **Disfruten del shot c:**

 _*~Sólo entre tú y yo~*_

Michelangelo era considerado uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, pues su carisma y buen sentido del humor lo hacían como uno de los más divertidos.

Él era un chico de cabellos marrones alborotados, unos ojos color azul cielo que lo cubrían unos anteojos de sol.

Normalmente viste una sudadera de color anaranjado que aporta la palabra 'Cowabunga' en el medio de dicha ropa. También viste de unos pantalones azul claro, y en sus manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos de color café.

El tipo tenía su encanto, pues también era el segundo más deseado entre las chicas.

-¡Hola Michelangelo! –Saludaron un grupo de chicas, mirando pasar al mencionado.

-¡Que hay chicas!, ¿Listas para otro día de estudio? –Este guiño al grupito, haciendo que estas mismas se sonrojaran y soltaran pequeñas risas.

-¡Hey Mike! –Saludó un chico de cabellos azules muy oscuros y ojos del mismo color, vestía una camiseta de color azul con forma de estrellas del mismo color pero más claro, debajo de esta tenía una camisa negra con la misma forma de una estrella pero roja y sus pantalones del color azul celeste.

-¡Leo amigo, buenos días! –Se saludaron con un pequeño choque de manos, mientras caminaban juntos hacia su aula de clases.

-Oye, Raphael ya comenzó a repartir los volantes para el juego del sábado, ¿Crees poder ir? –Preguntó este, mientras sacaba uno para enseñárselo al de cabellos marrones.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso?, ¡Claro que iré! No me perdería la noche del 'Hombre' de mi mejor amigo –Lo miró con un rostro de picardía, haciendo que el otro solo alzara una ceja, y sonriera de lado con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Hey Cálmate! N-Ni siquiera somos nada…

-Aún –Recibió un golpe con el volante enrollado de parte del otro- ¡Oye! Admítelo amigo, él está loco por ti.

-Lo sé, pero el tonto no se ha dignado a pedirme oficialmente que sea su pareja –Suspiró- Tal vez no quiera que lo sea, y solo sea algo pasajero…

-¡No te me adelantes a conclusiones! Lo único que necesita Raph es un pequeño empujón, sabes que aunque no lo admita, es algo cobarde –Le dijo con una pequeña seriedad.

-Bien, m-me calmaré –Suspiró profundamente, y en eso el volante fue arrebatado por el de anteojos de sol.

-¡Bien! Dieron una buena hora para comenzarla, no como la otra vez…

-¿Qué acaso no te gustó la hora que comenzaron la otra vez? –El de cabellos oscuros alzó una ceja.

-¿¡Es que a quién se le ocurre comenzarla tan temprano!?, Claro, uno por ver a chicos jugar se levantara a… ¡Auch! –Quejó Michelangelo, sintiendo como una mochila le golpeaba la cabeza- ¿Q-Quien demon…?

-¡Oh l-lo siento! –Habló un chico a sus espaldas, quien tomaba la mochila que había atacado al de naranja- N-No quise hacerlo, s-se atoró a mi casillero y me fue difícil sacarla… P-Perdón.

-Oh… N-No, no hay problema jeje… No lo… Hay –Este junto a Leonardo, miraron un poco más al chico, pues era alguien que ellos recordaran, jamás han visto, ¿Pero quién era?

El chico de la mochila tenía un cabello violeta más oscuro, teniendo unos ojos de color café que lo cubrían unos anteojos negros con su cristal, vestía una camisa morada claro con una cara amarilla sonriendo, debajo de esta tenía una playera del mismo color pero más oscura, y por arriba también vestía un chaleco color marrón oscuro, y unos shorts holgados del mismo color.

Michelangelo se le quedó mirando un poco más al muchacho, sin embargo, un golpe del codo del de vestimenta azul lo hizo reaccionar- ¡¿Q-Qué..!? ¡Oh! S-Sí, cielos…

-Eh, yo mejor… Me retiro –El de anteojos fue tomando su camino hacia la aula que le correspondía.

-Cielos, ¿Has visto a ese chico antes?, yo no –Leonardo lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-No, yo tampoco –Contesto el de anteojos oscuros, mientras miraba desde lo lejos que iba el de vestimenta morada, con unos ojos más abiertos, bajando un poco sus anteojos negros- Cielos…

Después de haber llegado a su aula, Leonardo y Michelangelo fueron directo a sus asientos correspondientes.

Mientras esperaban a su profesor, Michelangelo conversaba con unos amigos, y Leonardo conversaba en mensajes con Raphael, pues este se encontraba en otra aula.

Pero luego de unos minutos, el profesor se hizo presente en el aula junto al director, y también con un chico, que rápidamente Michelangelo reconoció.

-Buenas tardes alumnos –Saludó el Director- antes de que comiencen sus clases, quiero darles una noticia que muchos ya sabrán –Aclaró su garganta- El equipo de futbol americano de nuestra escuela jugará este próximo sábado, a la hora de las 6:00 pm.

Ante eso, los chicos se emocionaron, más encima algunas chicas del aula.

-Y también informamos que tenemos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra escuela –Hizo que el joven diera un paso al frente- Su nombre es Donatello Ackerman.

-Es un gusto conocerlos –Este saludó educadamente, mientras miraba al frente y a todos, sin mostrar una expresión, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

-Bien, nuevamente recuerdo del juego del sábado –El director suspiró- Es todo, buen día a todos –Este salió del aula.

-Bien, Donatello yo seré tu profesor de literatura –Le sonrió- Si quieres, siéntate en el asiento vacío que está a lado del joven Michelangelo Corven –Señalo dicho lugar.

-Eh sí, gracias profesor –Este fue caminando hacia el asiento que le indicó, mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado, bueno… No antes de sacar un cuaderno y unos lápices y bolígrafos para escribir.

Al momento de escribir lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón, Leonardo se le quedaba mirando de segundo a segundo a Donatello, pues pudo reconocer que era el mismo chico que golpeo a su amigo en la cabeza con su mochila.

Sin embargo, quería confirmarse.

-Oye Mike –Llamó al de lentes oscuros, sin dejar de escribir, este solo le respondió que quería- ¿Qué Donatello no es el chico que te golpeó en la cabeza?

A lo que dijo, Donatello alcanzó a escuchar, lo que le provocó que se enojara un poco… y…

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye!, fue un accidente –Le contestó con molestia el de vestimenta morada, haciendo que Leonardo y Michelangelo se sorprendiera.

-Oye, tranquilo, solo le estaba preguntando –Resopló- Además, creo que debiste tener cuidado, ¡pudiste dejarle un moretón muy grave!

-¡Leo! –Mike miró como el de anteojos se molestaba más.

-¿Qué?, es la verdad, no sabe donde se fija…

-¿¡Te quieres callar!?

-¡Hey! –El profesor les llamó la atención- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Eh, n-no… Na-Nada profesor –El de anteojos trató de calmarse- Es… Es que…

-¿Y por qué fue el grito Ackerman?

-Es que… Bueno, yo…

-¡E-Eh! ¡E-Es que yo le estaba preguntando muchas cosas profesor! –Alzó un poco la mano el de peli-marrón- Le preguntaba muchas cosas, eso hizo que se fastidiara y molestara, así que… Creo que yo tengo la culpa, lo siento Don –Miró ahora al mencionado con un rostro apenado.

Donatello miró confundido al otro, luego dio su vista a la del profesor.

-Bueno, debes calmarte Corven, eres muy hiperactivo –Le alzó una ceja- Sólo sigue la clase Ackerman, trata de que no te distraiga, ¿Bien?

-S-Sí profesor –Este asintió, después el profesor volvió a retomar su escritura al frente, y en eso, el de morado miró de reojo al de cabellos alborotados, para así después volver a escribir lo que el profesor.

….

A la hora del receso, Michelangelo iba caminando junto al de cabellos azules, queriendo ir hacia la cafetería.

-Debiste de cuidar tus palabras amigo, no fue apropósito el golpe, ¿Sí? –Le regañaba de cierta manera el de cabellos marrones.

-Pero él también debió de tener cuidado, además se lo merecía –Suspiró con pesadez- Muy bien pudo ignorar mis palabras, tiene un muy mal carácter, Ya ni Raphie~

-Jeje… Eh, no –Negó desviando un poco la mirada para evitar que el otro le mirara burlándose.

Leo pensó- tienes razón, Raph sigue siendo un gruñón –Rió- Lo bueno es que toda esa molestia la saca jugando futbol.

-Eso sí –Miró que ya estaban en la cafetería- ¿Trajiste algo de comer?, yo sí.

-Oh no, iré a pedir –Fue tomando la bandeja para servirse comida, mientras se dirigía a la fila.

-Bien, te espero en una mesa, ¿Sí? –Antes de oír el asentimiento de su amigo, miró que el mismo chico de la vestimenta morada se sentaba en una mesa, y solo.

-¿Mike?, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Oh, sí… Espera, iré a sentarme con Don, ¿Sí? –Este no esperó a que el otro le dijera sí o no, igualmente este fue hacia donde el otro.

-Oh genial, me dejas… Buen amigo –En eso, sintió como alguien se puso detrás de él mirando y fijó su vista hacia atrás, y miró a un chico de vestimenta deportiva, un chaquetín rojo con blanco, que en una esquina tenía la letra "R", usaba una gorra roja, cubriendo un poco los notorios cabellos rubios del chico, tenía ojos color verdes esmeraldas, y por último, vestía unos pantalones algo rasgados de color azul grisáceo- Oh cielos.

-Hola dulzura –Saludó de forma coqueta- Te veo solitario, ¿No quisieras ir a sentarte conmigo?, puedo combinarte de lo que tengo.

-O-Oh Raph, ¿Deberás? –Su rostro iba dando un toque de rojo carmesí.

-Claro, aunque bueno, a menos que no quieras y ya te vayas a...

-¡No!.. No, ¿Sabes? Mike se fue con un amigo, así que... Puedo sentarme contigo -Este fue yéndose con el más alto, hasta donde le dijo el rubio.

Después de que Michelangelo haya dejado a su amigo de cabellos oscuros, fue yendo a donde el chico de las gafas, y al momento de llegar, este se sentó frente suyo- Hola –Saludó amistosamente.

-Oh, hola –Este le miró con seriedad- ¿Qué se ofrece? –Preguntó con seriedad.

-Bueno, te vi solo, así que te quise dar compañía –Le sonrió.

-¿En serio? –Alzó una ceja- ¿No será que sólo estás aquí por lástima?, Ya sabes... Lo que pasó hace rato con... Tú amigo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! –Negó rápidamente- No es eso, realmente esa no es la razón, ya te dije... Te vi y pensé que querías compañía.

-Eh, gracias por la intención, pero no me molesta estar solo –Siguió con su almuerzo.

-Oh bueno... –Suspiró- Pero bueno... Al menos déjame estar contigo un rato, ¿No? Sí quieres, podemos platicar, te puedo presentar a mis otros amigos sí...

-Mira –Volvió su mirada seria en el otro- No te ofendas, pero no me interesa tener amistades con los chicos de aquí, si ellos quieren hablarme, lo cual dudo mucho... Los aceptaré, pero si no, no le trates de "mover", ¿Sí?

Michelangelo suspiró- Bueno... –Se levantó de su lugar- Te veo en clases...

Al mirar al de cabellos marrones irse, Donatello solo suspiró un poco, decidio proseguir con su comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la escuela, Michelangelo se fue directo a su casa, pues aparte de que su amigo Leo se haya ido a una cita con su 'pretendiente', este de todas formas no tenía tantas ganas de salir.

Al llegar a casa, sólo dejó su mochila a un lado al llegar a su habitación, recostandose en su cama para así descansar antes de hacer lo que eran sus deberes.

-Creo que... No fue buena idea después de todo –Suspiro, mientras iba volteando hacia el techo- ¿Será que... Jamás ha tenido un amigo?

No sabía por qué, ni como fue el que este no pudiese sacar de su mente a aquél chico nuevo, el mismo que le golpeó en su cabeza, ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-Debo dejarlo así, él no quiere ningún ami... –Se quedó un poco callado, pues ante darse cuenta de lo que dijo, este fue pensando un poco, una pequeña y grandiosa idea- Dijo que no quería insinuar... –Se levantó- Pero... Yo soy el que me estaría insinuando a ser su... ¡Amigo!

De tanto pensarlo, este fue ingeniandose su idea de como hacer que este aceptara su amistad, pues al conocer al chico, no sería tarea fácil.

Pero después de tanto pensar... Lo tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente de clases, el de anteojos oscuros iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que a algunos se les hacía normal, pero este mismo sólo sabía la razón.

Y lo primero que vio en el aula, fue a Donatello, quien se encontraba en su asiento, mientras leía un libro, al mismo tiempo que comía una manzana.

Este echo un suspiro antes de acercarse.

-Hola, buenos días –Saludó con su típica sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y se recargaba en su asiento.

-Oh, buenos días Corven –Dijo sin expresión alguna, no quitando su vista del libro.

-¿Listo para tu segundo día? –Le preguntó con mucho ánimo, mirando que el de vestimenta morada aún no quitaba su mirada del libro.

-Pues... Supongo –Le contesto, siguiendo con su misma posición.

-Oh, pues... Eso es un alivio, digo... ¿Quién no lo estaría?, bueno, a pesar de que muchos llevamos desde el primer año aquí, seguimos sin querer estar listos –Aquél comentario hizo que varios chicos del aula empezaran a reír un poco... Exceptuando a Donatello. Cosa que hizo que Mike alzara una ceja- ¡Oh vamos! Fue un chiste –Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Oh, lo siento, es que no me causo gracia –Le contestó, pero sin quitar aun su vista de lo primero.

-Pff, que amargado –Dijo una voz de atrás, haciendo que Donatello solo rodara sus ojos con molestia, más no le tomó importancia y siguió con su lectura.

-B-Bueno, no importa –Sonrió de lado, un tanto apenado por el comentario del otro- Bien... –Suspiró- Oh, ¿Y qué lees? –Se acercó un poco al de anteojos- ¿De qué trata?, ¿Cómo se llama el autor?

-Oye, Corven –Llamó la atención del otro, por fin dignándose en mirarlo a los ojos- No trates de iniciar una conversación conmigo tratando de fingir que esto te interesa, a leguas se ve que no sabrías casi nada de esto.

-¡Oye tranquilo!, Ta-Tal vez no sea tan culto como tú, pero aun así pregunté, quiero que nos conozcamos.

-Pero no te me encimes tanto, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal –Este sin intenciones de hablar más, volvió su vista a su libro con un leve ceño fruncido, dejando al de cabellos alborotados algo abrumado.

-Déjalo Mike, no le intentes más con ese tipo –Le recomendó un chico, amigo del mencionado- No vale la pena tratar con un chico como él.

-Eh... Bien –Este no tan contento de aquello, volteó la vista al frente, mirando como llegaba su amigo Leo, así y comenzaron a platicar

Pero claro, Mike no se daría por vencido, eso era sólo el comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué?! –El grito de Michelangelo hizo que el de vestimenta azul saltara un poco- ¿Así que te beso?... ¡No puede ser!

-Sí, además de eso... Me dijo que realmente era lo mejor que le haya pasado, y que también estaría loco si me deja ir y todas esas cosas... –Leonardo no podía estar más sonrojado.

-¿Yyy? ¿Qué más? –Preguntó esperanzado el de ojos claros, queriendo oír que su amigo y el otro ya eran...

-Pues... Es todo –Suspiró- Fue todo, y... Eso.

-¿Q-Qué?, ¿Y la pregunta esa de "Quieres ser mi pareja" y blah blah? –Le miró frustrado, realmente esperaba a que ya lo fueran.

-N-No sé Mike, creo que a Raph no le importo tanto como yo creí... –Bajó la mirada.

-Oh amigo, ¡No te desanimes! –Le dio un gran abrazo- Ya verás que te lo declarará, además, esas cosas que te dijo fueron por algo, ¿No?, tal vez está yendo de paso a paso.

-Pues... Creo que puedes tener razón.

-¡La tendré! Así que, tú luce guapo como siempre con Raphael y...

-¡Oye Mike! –La voz de Raphael se oyó en todo el pasillo- ¿Quién te crees que puedes abrazar así a Leo, eh?

-Bueno... Creo que su amigo del alma, ¿He? –Miró como este tomaba del brazo al de cabellos oscuros para atraerlo hacia él- Que celoso Raphie~

-Sí, como digas –Rió un poco- ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

-Oh sí, eh… –Miró a su amigo- Te veo más de ra...

-¡Espera! ¿Te vas con él? –Alzó una ceja algo ofendido.

-Oh, se me olvidó decirte... Es que Raph quiere comer en la cancha, será como un Picnic –Le dijo muy animado- ¡Nos vemos! -Se fue con el rubio.

-Ugh, y el mal amigo soy yo –Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero en eso miró al de anteojos caminando, lo que hizo que este le cambiara eso del rostro a una sonrisa suave- ¡Oh Don!

-¿Uh? –Miró como el de cabellos alborotados se le acercaba- Uh, ¿qué se te ofrece Corven?

-Me preguntaba si, ¿quisieras ir a almorzar conmigo? –No dejaba de caminar detrás del chico.

-Oh no, ya te dije que no me molesta estar solo…

-Sí, sí se eso, ¿Pero por lo menos me dejarías acompañarte?

-¿Y qué hay de tú amigo?, Leo…Leonardo, ¿Se llama?

-Él… Se fue a almorzar con su 'novio' –Hizo comillas mientras hacía una mueca.

-Pues… Tienes más amigos con quien sentarte, ¿No? –Decía, caminando más aprisa, no queriendo que el de naranja lo siguiera más.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero me gustaría estar contigo, ¡Hablo de que quiero almorzar contigo y conversar!

-¿Por qué tanta insinuación en mí? –Frunció el ceño.

-Sólo quiero conocerte, además, tú dijiste que aceptarías a cualquier persona si quiere una amistad contigo.

-Dije que TAL VEZ lo aceptaría.

-Eh… No. Dijiste que lo aceptarías –Corrigió.

-¡Dije que tal vez!

-En serio, estoy 100% seguro que dijiste que sí lo harías.

-¡Agh! Es igual –Al llegar a la cafetería, Donatello fue yendo a una mesa vacía, pero miró que el otro aun lo seguía- Demonios, ¿No querrás irte, verdad?

-Nope –Este se sentó en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que el de cabellos violeta.

No le quedó de otra, el hambre fue más fuerte en esos momentos, así que sólo sacó su almuerzo y así comenzar a comérselo-… Oye –Miró al otro que no dejaba de mirarlo- S-Sí vas a estar aquí, por lo menos deja de mirarme tanto, ¿Sí? –Suspiró- ¿Qué no traes nada de comer?

-¡Oh sí! –Este fue sacando el almuerzo de su mochila- Y dime, ¿En qué escuela estudiabas antes?

-Vivía en Japón, así que era una preparatoria de haya –Habló, luego le dio otro bocado a su comida- Y por un aumento que le dieron aquí, mi madre decidió en mudarnos.

-Oh, eso debió de ser malo, es decir… Luego extrañas a tus amigos, compañeros, familiares…

-Tal vez familiares, pero... En mi antigua escuela no tenía amigos –Miró a otro lado- Se puede decir que… Jamás tuve amigos, así que… Realmente me dio igual en mudarme para acá.

-Oh, entiendo… Cielos –Mike suspiró, pero luego una sonrisa se le formó- Bien, por lo menos puedes empezar a tener uno, o por lo menos un compañero de confianza, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas?

-¿Uhm? –Alzó una ceja- Pues, realmente no sabría qué es eso Corven.

-¡Para empezar! –El de cabellos marrones le puso un alto con su mano- ¡No me llames por mi apellido!, ¿Sí?

-Se me hace más correcto llamarte por tu apellido.

-¡Es de mala educación! –Dijo como si nada- ¡Mejor! Llámame Michelangelo, Mike, Mikey, Miche… ¡Cómo quieras!

El de gafas suspiró- Te llamaré Michelangelo, los apodos no son mi fuerte, ni para usarlos.

-Jeje, como gustes –Mike volvió a comer de su almuerzo, mirando un poco a su 'amigo', que estaba de igual forma.

Después del almuerzo, regresaron a sus respectivas aulas para proseguir con sus clases faltantes. Michelangelo había obtenido un gran avance en hacer una amistad con Donatello, pues este último de lo que restó del receso, no se quejó, ni hizo tantas malas caras al tener compañía del otro… Fue un buen comienzo a su parecer.

-Bien jóvenes, por fin terminé en revisar sus ensayos –Habló el profesor de literatura, mientras tomaba las hojas que eran dichos trabajos- Unos los hicieron bien, otros les falto, y unos… Digamos que no les fue tan bien –Confesó.

-Cielos, el mío será el peor –Habló Michelangelo en susurro.

-Quizás y sea de los que les faltó algo –Se aseguraba Leonardo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uhm –Este se acercó al lugar del de cabellos violetas- Debo felicitarte Ackerman, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, fue… Tan profundo, culto y bello, muy bien~

-Gracias profesor –Sonrió con agradecimiento ante las palabras del mayor.

-¡Wow Don!, eres muy bueno –Habló Mike con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Michela…

-¡Pero no solo en literatura! Los ejercicios de matemáticas también son tu fuerte, jeje… Quien sabe en qué más eres bueno.

-Pues, digamos que sólo mi dedicación es sacar buenas notas, así y no tengo dificultades a finales del año –Se ajustó sus gafas.

-Pues eso es bueno, ¡Eres muy inteligente y dedicado!

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que el de gafas sonriera un poco, más no dirigía su mirada en él.

Conforme pasaron los días de la semana, Michelangelo seguía enfocándose más y más en querer una amistad con Donatello, a pesar de que este no ha aceptado del todo lo que el chico quería, este ni siquiera se lo impedía, pues... Quizá y si llegue a caerle mejor.

Estaba dando un gran paso para acercársele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo que no iremos juntos al juego de mañana?! –Preguntó exaltado Michelangelo, encontrado un viernes en la aula, hablando con su amigo de cabellos oscuros- ¡Me dijiste que iríamos! ¡Jamás vamos separados!

-L-Lo siento, es que se me atravesaron planes…

-¡¿Entonces no irás?!

-¡S-Sí iré!, Pero es que…

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO QUIERES IR CONMIGO?!

-¡ME DEJAS TERMINAR! –Gritó por último el de ojos azules, dejando a su amigo con un leve puchero- Mira, Sí iré al juego, igual y podemos irnos juntos, pe-pero es que no me podré sentar contigo, porque Raphael me consiguió asiento en primera fila –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Mike, la borró de inmediato- Ehem… Y-y le pregunté que sí había otro asiento para ti, pero dijo que ya estaban todos ocupados –Suspiró.

-Como te trae ese hombre, deberás –Alzó una ceja, luego suspiró- bueno, da igual, podré conseguir a alguien más.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo, cierto? –Le miró apenado, Miche solo sonrió.

-No, sé que es Raphael, y sé que él quiere que lo veas triunfar, o eso…

-¡Bien que lo entiendas amigo! –Sonrió, mientras se sentaba en su lugar pues miró que el profesor había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el resto del día, varios chicos y chicas se enteraron del que Michelangelo no tenía a nadie con quien ir al juego de mañana, así que unos que otros se ofrecieron a ir con este, cosa que desesperaba un poco al de anteojos oscuros.

En lo que ya casi era la salida, este no pensó tanto en con quien ir, realmente… Podía considerar que fue el primero en quien se le vino a la mente.

-… ¿Al juego de mañana? –Donatello alzó una ceja, mirando con los ojos algo más abiertos al chico de sudadera naranja.

-¡Sí!, Leo irá pero no se irá conmigo, Raphael le consiguió un asiento en primera fila para que lo pueda ver más de cerca, pff… Típico de parejas.

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Q-Qué acaso no puedes ir?

-No es que no pueda, pero… Realmente no me llaman tanto la atención esos juegos, los he visto en la T.v y… Realmente no me gustan, me parecen algo aburridos.

-¡Oh vamos!, verlos en vivo no es lo mismo que verlos en una televisión, ¡verás que cuando estemos ahí, sentirás la emoción! –Agitó un poco sus puños con emoción.

-Pues, no sé... Tal vez… Creo que es mejor que vayas con alguien más…

-Pero –Este se quitó sus lentes de sol, y con ambas manos tomó las del otro- Yo… yo quiero ir contigo.

-Mi-Michel… -No pudo hablar, el chico de cabellos marrones lo miraba de una manera tan fija, y era extraño verlo sin aquellas gafas oscuros- Oh cielos –Suspiró- Bien, iré –Mostro una diminuta sonrisa de lado.

-¡Genial! –Lo abrazó con felicidad, levantándolo un poco- ¡Me alegra que hayas aceptado!

-¡E-Espera..! –Sonrojó un poco, sosteniéndose de los hombros del peli-marrón, tratando de que no le diera algo ante tal abrazo repentino.

-¡Oh! L-Lo siento –Este lo bajó, mientras le miraba aun con una sonrisa grande- ¡Nos vemos aquí en la escuela!, ¿Te parece? –El otro asintió- Bien, ¡Nos vemos! –Despidió al ya estar corriendo hacia su casa.

-S-Sí… Nos… Vemos –Trago grueso, apretando un poco el listón de su mochila, para así comenzar a caminar hacia su casa- hjm… Ese chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había llegado la hora de la hora.

Sábado, por la tarde, en la cancha de la escuela se encontraban muchas personas, alumnos, familias y amigos que iban a ver tan buen espectáculo.

Los jugadores estaban en los vestidores, concentrándose y relajándose un poco antes de empezar lo que era el juego del este año.

-¡Vamos a ganar! –Gritó el entrenador, seguido de los chicos que terminaban de vestirse.

 _-"Esta la ganamos… Porque la ganamos, todo por ti, Leo~"_ –Pensó Raphael, quien suspiró y al momento de ver la hora, estos fueron a la cancha.

Los chicos miraron a todos aquellos que vinieron a verlos, apoyarlos, y sin duda que creían en ellos.

Raphael estaba feliz, pero lo que más quería era ver al chico quien lo trae loco, cosa que estaba a punto de decepcionarse por no verlo… Pero en eso…

-¡Raphael!

Este volteó la mirada, y vio a quien más esperaba y anhelaba que estuviera ahí, justamente donde este quería verlo.

Ahí iba Leonardo corriendo hacia el asiento que el rubio le había separado, para así verlo tan de cerca, ver jugar a quien consideraba alguien muy importante en su vida.

-Leo –Raphael sonrió, sonrojándose un poco ante la presencia de su 'pretendiente'- Estás… Aquí…

-¡Henderson! ¡Concéntrate y ponte en posición! –Le ordenó el entrenador, mientras iba alistando a los demás chicos.

-Oh claro –Este volvió a mirar a su amado, mandándole un beso antes de dirigirse a su posición correspondiente.

Leonardo tan solo sonrojó, riendo un poco ante la acción del de ojos verdes antes de sentarse en su asiento.

…

Mientras con Donatello, estaba ya en su asiento correspondiente, esperando a que el otro comprara las bebidas y la comida, pues sabía que les daría hambre durante el partido.

-¡Llegué! –Avisó Michelangelo, llegando a su asiento que había apartado el de gafas- Había poca gente, de la que me imaginaba, uff… Suerte.

-Y por eso tardaste para hablar con tus amigos –Sonrió de lado.

-¡O-Oh bueno! Es que me hablaron así nada más, jeje –Rió algo apenado.

-Está bien, eso pasa cuando eres un chico popular, ¿no? –Le miró de reojo, bebiendo un poco de la bebida que le trajo.

-Bueno, algo así jeje –Miró al frente a la cancha, mirando que ya estaban por empezar el juego- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya va a empezar!

Ambos plasmaron su vista a la de la cancha, mirando a los jugadores ya en sus puestos.

-Si, si… ¡Se que podrán!, ¡Al momento que den comienzo, Casey es el quien va corriendo y entonces…!

*¡BOHUMN!*

El jugador de nombre Casey Jones había sido derribado rápidamente, haciendo sonar el silbato.

-Eh… Creo que no empezó tan bien –Dijo el de gafas, acomodándolas un poco.

-¡Jones! ¡Concéntrate!

-L-Lo siento capitán… No volverá a pasar.

-Bueno –Mike suspiró- va empezando, no hay que apresurarnos a conclusiones –Opinó positivo.

-Sí tú lo dices…

…..

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sé que pueden! ¡Ya casi están a punto de ganar!

Conforme avanzaba el juego, Donatello de poco a poco había notado la emoción que traía en ver un juego de americano en vivo, tanto que hasta empezaba a animar al equipo de su escuela.

-Vaya Don, parece que te está gustando esto jeje –Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¡Es que esto es tan emocionante! ¡Deberíamos venir más seguido a este tipo de…! ¡Sí..!, ¡OH CIELOS SÍ!, ¡BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS! ¡VAMOS POR MÁS! –Este de tanta sensación hiperactiva se puso de pie en su mismo lugar, empezando a echar porras como los demás que estaban ahí.

-Oh cielos –Sonrió de lado ante la actitud del chico de gafas, y en eso decidió hacer lo mismo que este, se puso de pie y empezó a dar ánimos y porras hacia los jugadores de su escuela- ¡ESO! ¡USTEDES PUEDEN!

-¡DEMUESTRANLES QUIENES SON LOS QUE MANDAN!

-¡PARTANLES EL TRASERO!

-¡SEAN CAMPEONES! –Gritaron al unísono ambos chicos, mientras miraban aún con emoción aquello.

…...

-¡EXCELENTE JUGADA EQUIPO! ¡GANAMOS! –Gritó de felicidad el capitán, empezando a formar la bola de grupo ante tal victoria- ¡Lo logramos!

Estos mismos fueron abrazando a su capitán, mientras iban alzando manos en signo de un 'Victoria'.

En cuanto a Leonardo, este miraba con mucha felicidad y emoción al rubio, parándose de inmediato para poder verlo en los pasillos.

-¡Buena jugada Raphael! ¡Gracias a ti pudimos lograrlo! –El entrenador felicitó al mencionado, sin dejar de lado a los otros- ¡Pero vengan aquí mis muchachos! –Todo el equipo repitió el círculo.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡GANARON! ¡SANTO CIELO! ¡LO HICIERON! –Don y Mike inconscientemente se abrazaron, este último volviendo a cargarlo de la emoción.

Al bajarlo, estos se quedaron mirando un poco, haciendo que desviaran un poco la mirada.

-B-Bueno, supongo que ya termino…

-Sí –Don se dignó a mirarlo- creo que… Es hora de irnos.

-¡Oh! Te puedo acompañar a tu casa, y no… No aceptaré un no como respuesta –Le alzo una ceja.

Este solo rodó sus ojos- Bien, vámonos entonces –Este con una sonrisa diminuta fue junto al peli-marrón dirigiéndose a donde era la salida de la cancha.

….

-¡Raph! –Leo llamaba al rubio, pensando que este estaría entre los pasillos, pero no pasaba nada de nada- ¿Raphie?

Antes de volver a llamar al otro, se oyeron los gritos de los demás jugadores, en eso vio que estos se iban a otra dirección, lo que hizo que buscara con la mirada al rubio- ¡Raph!

En eso, el chico de ojos esmeralda miró quien le llamó, viendo que era precisamente el de vestimenta azul- ¡Leo!

-Raph –Este fue corriendo hacia el más alto, llegando a abrazarlo- ¡Te felicito por tu victoria!

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió- No sabes lo mucho que me esforcé, encima… Todo esto te lo dedique a ti.

-Jej, n-no exageres, lo hiciste por ti sólo…

-Sí, pero también fue por ti, por ti me esforzaba cada día, hasta obtener lo que ahora obtuvimos el día de hoy –Tomó las manos del de cabellos oscuros- Por eso, quisiera preguntarte algo, y sí me respondes… Este día lo declararé perfecto…

-¿Qué… qué cosa? –Este miró que el otro besaba sus manos, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

-Leonardo Sheridan –Empezó a tomar una bocanada de aire- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?

El de azul solo expresó su más rojo tan intenso decorando sus mejillas, abriendo completamente ambos ojos, mientras una sonrisa poco a poco se le formaba- ¡He e-estado esperando tanto este momento! ¡A-Así que sí!

El rubio sonrió por completo, abrazando al chico más bajo y así comenzar a juntar sus labios con los suyos, formando un dulce beso que demostraban lo mucho que ambos se querían.

Definitivamente, ese era el mejor día para Raphael.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh cielos! Uno de los juegos más emocionantes del año –Hablaba con emoción en sus palabras Michel, mientras él, junto al de cabellos violetas iban caminando hacia la casa del último mencionado.

-Deberiás que no me esperaba que fuesen tan... E-Excelentes este tipo de juegos, jeje –Sonrió, pues se encontraba bastante satisfecho en aquella noche- Deberás, jamás pensé que salir con alguien fuese tan... ¡Divertido!

-No juegues Don, en algún momento debiste de salir antes, ¿No? – Le miró sonriendo.

-En serio, jamás he salido con nadie, n-ni siquiera con mi madre.

-... Don –Se detuvo un poco, observando un poco al mencionado- ¿... Es en serio que... Jamás has tenido un amigo?

-... Yo... Pues –Suspiró- Se puede decir que... No uno de verdad.

-¿Eh?, ¿A que... Te refieres?

Este no se detuvo, pero bajó un poco la velocidad de su caminar- Mira Michelangelo, hace... Hace años, en mi época de niño de primaria, tuve un "Amigo", este... Era alguien que realmente nos llevábamos bien, él iba a mi casa y yo a la suya, incluso hacíamos casi todo juntos –Parpadeó un poco- Pero... Luego de un tiempo, él comenzó a hacer otros amigos, y... A pesar de que me decía que hablábamos luego, después de unos meses... Él comenzó a agredirme –Mordió su labio- Todo era porque esos amigos que tuvo, eran considerados los niños más peligrosos –Tomó un poco de aire, antes de ver al peli-marrón- Entonces, desde ahí me dije que... Jamás volvería a tener un amigo... Yo lo creía innecesario.

Ante aquella historia, Corven pudo sentir la tristeza en sus palabras, tan solo imaginarse la situación... Era demasiado horrible- Oh, lo lamento mucho Don...

-No te disculpes –Le sonrió- Igual... Ya quedó en el pasado.

-Pero... E-Eso que me contaste, es algo que fue muy malo para ti, encima sólo eras un niño –Trago grueso- Yo nunca haría eso, las cosas cambiaron, y... Ahora tienes un amigo, me tienes... A mí –Posó su mano en los cabellos del peli-violeta.

Este le miró con un rostro algo sorprendido, pero eso... Hizo que sólo sonriera un poco- Gracias por eso.

Después de aquella triste anécdota, por fin habían llegado a la casa del de vestimenta morada.

-Gracias por acompañarme –Agradeció el de gafas, mirando de reojo al de vestimenta anaranjada que juntos llegaban a la casa de Donatello- Debo decirte que me la pase de maravilla.

-Y tú diciendo que esos juegos eran aburridos –Rió un poco.

-Bueno, debo reconocer mi error, al igual que también el hecho de que tenías razón –Le miró con una sonrisa- Pero bueno, creo que… Fue genial esta salida.

-¡Y podemos hacer muchas más! Sólo dime a donde quisieras ir y vamos –Propuso el de ojos claros.

-Lo pensaré –Echó un suspiro largo, antes de avanzar a la puerta de su casa- Creo que ya es momento de despedirme –Habló Don- Nos vemos el lunes…

-¡E-Espera! –Miche le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué… qué sucede? –Preguntó algo sorprendido ante la acción del de sudadera.

-Eh, Yo… –Tragó saliva, mientras soltaba su muñeca- N-No, no es nada…

-Bueno… Pues –Este abrió su puerta, y antes de que entrara por completo, miró a este por última vez, y- Nos vemos el lunes, Mike.

-Eh, sí… nos vemos el… Lunes –Este miró como el otro cerraba la puerta y antes de que avanzara más, pensó en cómo el otro le llamó- ... ¿M-Me acaba de llamar… Mike?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes, martes, todas las semanas han sido de maravilla para Michelangelo, pues después de aquella salida al juego del sábado pasado hizo que este y el de cabellos violetas se hiciera un lazo de amistad.

Aprovechado cuando Leo y Raph se hicieron novios, el de vestimenta azul ya casi no ha estado con el de sudadera, pero para este último no le ha molestado del todo por la misma razón que está con el de gafas.

Aunque Donatello ha tenido la misma actitud de siempre, este puede considerar a Michelangelo el único que ha mostrado más de sí. Y este no le ha fallado en ningún momento.

Definitivamente, todo iba perfecto.

A menos que vaya de mejor en peor…

….

-¿Así que… Michelangelo tiene otro mejor amigo? –Habló una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos color cafés, que vestía una pequeña sudadera corta color celeste, falda azul y una blusa casi del mismo color, solo que un poco más claro.

Renet Tilley. Era nominada como la chica más popular de la escuela, pues esta al ser toda una belleza, se le formaba mucha fama entre chicos y chicas.

-Sí, aunque no me preguntes de donde le ve lo interesante, el cuatro ojos es alguien tan mediocre y nada lindo –Habló una castaña que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta, de ojos almendra, lucía un vestido rosado, con una bufanda delgada del mismo color.

-Podemos decir que es alguien sin carisma ni nada que ofrecer –Esta suspiró- no entiendo como Michel puede estar con alguien como, él.

-Además, Mike es uno de nosotros, dios… Como puede perder su reputación del chico más popular andando con ese tonto, tsk… Casi y le arrebata el lugar a Raphael del primer lugar de chicos populares –Rió esta.

-Ya verás que no durara, cuando vea que su fama se está rompiendo, Michelangelo terminará su amistad con ese chico.

-Lo dudo Renet, Mike es un tipo amable y amigable –Hizo una mueca.

-Cómo dice el mismo Mike, no te me adelantes a conclusiones, mi querida Mona –Rió un poco, mientras se dirigía a su respectiva aula junto a la castaña.

…

Donatello iba guardando sus cosas, esta vez no esperó a su amigo como casi siempre lo hacía, pues este hizo lo posible para quitarle a Raphael a su novio para poder conversar de algo... Bastante serio.

Donnie estaba a punto de salir del aula, sin embargo, alguien entró antes de que este saliera.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Donatello Ackerman, ¿verdad? –Le sonrió la rubia.

-Eh, Si –Alzó una ceja, mirando que la chica iba adentrándose más, cerrando la puerta del aula- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿A mí? –Esta se señaló- Oh, pues... No es la gran cosa, jeje –Se acomodó el cabello- Solo quería conocer al gran nuevo amigo de Michelangelo.

-Pues, ya me conociste, y bueno... Tengo cosas que hacer, así que... Nos vemos –Este fue yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sí... Lástima que no durará –Dijo con suavidad.

Aquello hizo que el de cabellos violetas se detuviera un poco- ¿Perdón?

-Pues... Es que es la verdad –Se acercó al chico- Mikey es muy amigable y todo lo que quieras, pero ¿En serio crees que él dejaría echar a perder su popularidad por ti? –Le miró con media sonrisa.

-Eh, perdón pero... ¿Pero yo que tendría que ver sí él ya no es tan popular en un futuro?

-Por favor, ¡Hasta la pregunta es tonta! –La chica burló, haciendo que Don se molestara- Sólo... Mírate –Le señalo- Eres inteligente, pero tu vestuario no es tan cool.

-¿Y sólo por no ser "cool" haré que Mike ya no sea popular?

-Cálmate, que no he terminado –Lo acorraló en la pared- También deberías ver tu actitud, es decir, antes de Miche, nunca has tenido amigos... Si no fuera porque él es muy amable con todos, seguirías solitario, todos, exceptuándolo a él, no quieren nada contigo.

-Como dices, Mike no es como los demás, él no es alguien que juzga por la apariencia –Bajó la mirada- Él... Él es diferente.

-Pero cuando vea que está perdiendo a sus amigos, su popularidad, él te dejará, porque vera que no le convienes como amigo, ni como algo más.

Don abrió sus ojos un poco, no dejando que esta le mirara, pues lo último lo hizo sonrojar.

-Je... ¿En serio?, pensé que ya sabías que lo sabíamos –Se separó un poco- Eres demasiado obvio, se nota que mueres por mi Michel.

-¿Tuyo? –Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro! Antes de ti, Michel y yo estábamos destinados a ser la mejor pareja del año –Sonrió con dulzura- Y bueno, nadie dijo que eso se queda en el pasado –Rió- Además, soy popular, conmigo él podrá recuperar su fama del chico popular de la escuela.

Este al mirar a la chica separarse, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Recuerda Donnie, Sí no quieres problemas, más vale que te alejes de Michelangelo –Recordó.

Después de esas palabras, Donatello abrió la puerta, azotándola después de salirse.

Y después de que este saliera, Mona Lisa entró al aula- ¡Cielos amiga! ¡Jamás pensé que fueses a ser tan observadora! Así que el nerdo le gusta Mike...

-¿Te digo la verdad?, yo tampoco lo sabía –Rió- Sólo dije el "Algo más" por puro impulso, N-Ni si quiera se me había ocurrido que Ackerman estuviese interesado en mi Michel Jajajaja!

Ante lo ocurrido, Donatello iba corriendo a su casa, no queriendo pensar, sin embargo, le era inevitable.

Pues... Alguien quien no fue Michelangelo, pudo analizar lo que sentía por él.

Encima fue la chica que también le pretende al de cabellos marrones.

-N-No puedo... –Se sentó en una banqueta, había comenzado a llorar de puro coraje- ¿¡P-Por qué me está pasando esto!?

Estaba confundido, no sabía si hacerle caso a la rubia, o solo ignorar sus amenazas.

¿Seguir lo que le diga su corazón?

Estaba demasiado confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Espera!, ¿¡QUÉ!? –Preguntó exaltado Leonardo, quien se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amigo, mientras este daba vueltas frente suyo- ¿E-Estás hablando en serio?, ¡¿T-TE GUSTA DONATELLO?!

-S-Sé que suena algo loco, ¡P-Pero después de tanto tiempo pensando lo que mi corazón realmente dice, me ha hecho abrir los ojos! –Se desordenaba más sus cabellos- ¡E-Eso es algo confuso Leo!

-¡Muy bien! P-Primero cálmate –Le recomendó- Sabes lo que significa, ¿No?

-¿Qué debo irme del país? –Recibió un almohadazo de parte del de cabellos oscuros- B-Bien... No es la solución.

-¡Claro que no! –Suspiró con pesadez- Debes decirle sobre tus sentimientos.

-¡No sé si el sienta lo mismo!

-¡Pero lo entenderá!, creo que hasta debe sentirse alagado, pfff... No es de todos los días que alguien se fije en él –Alzó una ceja- Apropósito, ¿Qué te interesó en él?, Es algo presumido ante ser el más inteligente, aparte de eso, creo que hasta se creería más sólo por ser amigo de uno de los chicos populares Jejej... –En eso, recibió un almohadazo de parte de Mike- Ok... Lo siento.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar mal de Donnie! ¿Sí?

-Y-Ya, dije que lo sentía...

-¡Además! Fui yo quien le insistía que fuéramos amigos...

-Ok Michel...

-¡P-Pero jamás me imaginé que esto que siento fuese yendo a más que un simple sentimiento de amistad!

-¡Michelangelo!

-¡N-No entiendo cómo demonios soy tan descuidado con mis sentimien...!

-¡OYE! –Leonardo se levantó, deteniendo a su amigo que no dejaba de caminar mientras decía todo aquello- ¡Tranquilo!, n-no es que sea malo que seas gay.

-P-Pero... ¿Y sí él me rechaza?

-Sólo dile que si no te quiere de la misma forma, que dejen eso en el pasado y ya, hagan como si nada haya pasado.

El de vestimenta naranja suspiró- Pero... Yo lo quiero.

-¡Pues Conquístalo! –Recomendó- Sí de verdad lo quieres, no debes desanimarte y empezar a planear su conquista, ¡Sé que tú puedes!

Michelangelo sonrió- Sí, ¡Tienes razón! –Le tocó su hombro- Gracias Leo.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Mike~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Donatello había llegado bastante temprano, pues no quería toparse por el camino con Michelangelo.

Sin embargo, al entrar el de lentes oscuros al aula, el peli-violeta trató de no mirarlo.

-Hola Donnie –Saludó con una sonrisa Michelangelo.

-Oh, sí… Hola –Saludó el otro de una manera cortante.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien… Supongo –Siguió sin mirarle.

-Eh, bu-bueno… Yo…

-¡Michel! –Renet había llegado al aula, mientras abrazaba al de cabellos desordenados.

-O-Oh Renet… ¿Q-Qué no se supone que estás en otra aula? –Alzó una ceja.

-Pues sí, pero quise verte, ¡muchos días sin abrazarte lindura! –Se sentó en la mesita del asiento sin dejar de abrazar al chico.

-Tsk –Aquello hizo que el de gafas se molestara un poco, mirando de reojo a ambos.

-Además, recuerda que tenemos una reputación que no ha muerto –Esta estaba a punto de besar los labios del chico, de no ser porque llegó el profesor a interrumpir.

-Señorita Tilley, le ordeno que se vaya a su aula correspondiente ahora, no quiero perder tiempo en mi clase –Este le abrió la puerta, haciendo que esta se molestara un poco.

-Bien –La chica se quitó de la mesita y se fue dirigiendo a la salida, no sin antes de- Continuamos después Michel~

Este solo le sonrió nervioso, y al verla salir, sólo suspiró con pesadez- Cielos.

…

En hora de almuerzo, Michelangelo junto a Leonardo se levantaron de sus asientos- ¿Te veo después?

-Seguro –Chocaron manos- nos vemos –El de azul fue saliendo del aula, pues afuera de ella estaba esperándolo su novio Raphael.

-¡Hey Donnie! –Este se puso frente suyo- Vamos a almorzar.

-Eh, s-se me hace que hoy no puedo Mike…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te sientes mal? –Este iba a poner una mano en su frente, pero el otro lo detuvo- ¿Don..?

-¡E-Estoy bien!, ¿Sí? So-Solo no quiero salir y ya, vete tú.

-E-Es que –Suspiró- Oye Donnie, necesito hablar contigo de algo, es importan…

-L-Lo hablamos luego, ¿sí? –Desvió por completo su mirada- Sólo vete a almorzar tú, ahorita… ¡E-Estoy ocupado haciendo un trabajo! –Empezó a sacar un cuaderno.

-Pero Donatello, en serio necesito hablar…

-¡Michel! –La chica de ojos cafés entró al aula, llegando a abrazar al peli-marrón del brazo- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, eh?

-¿Tardar?, Eh… Renet, por favor… Es que necesito hablar con Donnie.

-¿No puede ser luego?, ¡Muero de hambre!

-Pues dile a Lisa que te acompañe a la cafetería, en serio estoy…

-No le hagas caso, llévatelo –Le dijo el de gafas a la chica- Estoy ocupado, ni siquiera le pondré atención.

-¿Vez?, tú amigo está trabajando, deberías darle su espacio y dejar que se concentre –Esta comenzó a jalar al chico- Mientras él hace su trabajo, ¡Ven conmigo a almorzar!

-P-Pero –Miró al de morado, notando que este ya no le prestaba atención, sólo suspiró- E-Esta bien, vamos…

-¡Súper! –Tilley terminó jalándolo del brazo hasta la salida del aula, para así dirigirse a la cafetería.

Donatello sólo miro de reojo aquella salida con molestia, pero luego desdoblo su ceño, no queriendo pensar más en aquello que sucedió el día anterior.

…

-¿¡Do-Donde está Donnie!? ¿Han visto a Donnie? –Preguntaba el de cabellos marrones con desesperación.

Había llegado la hora de la salida, pero en ningún momento este había podido hablar con Donatello, y al ser ya último día de semana, le era muy importante hablar con él ahora.

Al dirigirse a la salida, había encontrado al de gafas caminando hacia el portón de la escuela para salirse de ahí, así que el de naranja apresuró su paso para alcanzarlo- ¡Don! ¡Do-Donatello!

-¿Q-Qué…? –El chico de gafas observó al otro correr hacia él, lo que hizo que apresurara el paso pero el otro lo alcanzó tomar de la muñeca- ¡O-Oye!

-¡Donatello!, Necesitamos hablar –Dijo con seriedad Michel.

-Y-Yo no quiero, deberías irte y dejarme –Trató de zafarse, pero el otro era más fuerte- ¡M-Michelangelo déjame ya!

-¡N-No estaría esforzándote a nada si no me estuvieras evitando!

-¡Y-Yo no te evito idiota!

-¡Claro que sí!, M-Me evitaste en la hora del almuerzo, n-no me mirabas, no querías ni contestarme cuando te preguntaba algo.

-¡P-Pues por qué será!, ¡Solo te estoy haciendo un favor!

-¿Q-Qué favor Don?, ¿Eh?

-So-Solo espera y sabrás –Se zafó de su agarre- A-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Q-Qué te alejes! ¡No quiero que volvamos a ser amigos! –Dicho eso, Donatello se fue lo más rápido que pudo, con tal de que el otro no lo alcanzara.

-¡D-Don! –Quiso alcanzarlo, pero con solo pensar un poco en lo que dijo este, no movió ni un músculo.

No entendía, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

¿Por qué tan de repente comenzaron los problemas?

¿Había hecho algo mal?, ¿Por qué no podía reconocerlo?, ¿Por qué no sabía que hizo?

¿O será que no es él?

¿Será que recordó lo que pasó en su pasado?

-… Necesito hablar con él, n-no lo puedo dejar así –Este suspiró, mirando que su amigo llegaba.

-Oye Mike, oí los gritos desde allá adentro, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto este algo preocupado.

-T-Te cuento luego, ¿Sí?, necesito ir a casa de Don –Despidió con su mano, empezando a caminar hacia el portón, pero…

-¡Michel! –La rubia le detuvo, volviendo a tomarlo de su brazo- ¡Oye!, Unos amigos y yo iremos al cine y de pasada a una reunión, ¿Por qué no me acompañas, eh? –Esta con una sonrisa media coqueta comenzó a jalarlo.

-Lo siento Renet, pero no puedo salir, necesito ver a Donate…

-¡Ay! Él no te necesita, ¿Por qué tanta mortificación? –Le alzó una ceja- relájate, déjalo de lado y ven con nosotros, anda –Le quiso jalar más, pero el chico pudo zafarse de su agarre- ¡Hey!

-Lo siento Renet, pero me preocupa mucho Donatello –Le miró con seriedad- él es mi amigo, y… No puedo dejarlo, lo siento.

-Jej, ¿Bromeas? –Alzó una ceja- Michel vamos, él no es como nosotros.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Digo que él no es alguien que vale la pena, es decir, ¡Nunca ha tenido amigos!, se aprovecha que eres tan amable con él y se pone con ese plan de ignorarte, y pues… No es popular.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo por ser popular no puede ser amigo mío?

Esta hizo una mueca- Tú eres popular Michel, Yo soy popular, es por eso que estamos juntos…

-¿Ju-Juntos?, ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo estamos en una relación?

-Bueno, ¡Lo que digo! Es que Don no es nadie de importancia, ¿Sí?, tú perteneces a los populares, y él… Pues… Queda solitario como siempre.

-Es el colmo que me digas eso –Empezó a molestarse- ¿Sabes?, pensé que podías entenderme, que podrías comprender, pero… Me estoy dando cuenta que es lo contrario, tú no comprendes lo que él significa para mí, así que… Ya no importa –Comenzó a avanzar a la salida

-¡M-Miche! –Esta le gritó, haciendo que este se detuviera- ¿Es en serio? –Sonrió algo incrédula- ¿Por qué te interesa?, ¿Acaso... Prefieres a un chico nerd en vez de los populares? –Fue acercándose un poco al chico- ¿Lo prefieres más que a mí?

Suspiró- Sólo digo, que lo pondría en primer lugar a él mil veces que todos... Incluyéndote a ti –Con eso terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir, pues dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino.

Esta sin aún creerlo, miraba como 'su' chico iba yéndose de la escuela, tan solo molestándole un poco, cruzándose de brazos, mientras ella daba igualmente media vuelta para irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un frustrado Donatello llegó a su casa, esperanzado a que el otro no lo haya seguido, al cerrarle se recargó en la puerta, mientras lanzaba su mochila en uno de los sofás.

Tocó su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de procesar lo que hizo al momento de haber salido de la escuela, pues tampoco diría que se sintió mejor al decirle a Michelangelo todo aquello que fue.

No quería llorar, ni siquiera pensar en aquello, quería quitar todo de su mente, todo ese mal momento, y también los buenos momentos… Qué pasó con él.

¿Por qué algo que iba tan bien se tenía que arruinar?

-Claro, todo no podía durar, era demasiado genial como para que durara –Frunció su ceño, empezando a sentir algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos- S-Soy un idiota…

Limpió esas pocas lágrimas que salieron, ahora dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para poder subirse a su habitación.

*Tock Tock*

Fue el sonido de la puerta, lo que hizo que parara por un momento, volteando solo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Don? –Volvió a sonar- ¿Donatello?

-M-Mike –Susurró el nombre de quién estaba detrás de esa puerta, pero tanto el temor fue que no quería abrir, así que iba a seguir su camino hacia su habitación e ignorar aquellos toques en la puertas.

-¡Por favor Donnie!, S-Sí estas ahí, ábreme, necesitamos hablar…

-N-No, no puedo…

-Por favor Don, te lo suplico…

-… Dios mío –Suspiró- N-No puedo creerlo –No pudo resistir, volvió a la puerta principal, para poder abrir y… Mirar quien estaba ahí, era el mismo Michelangelo Corven.

-Donnie –Este entró, e inconscientemente se detuvo al mirar lo cerca que estaban él y el de cabellos violetas.

-Y-Yo –Este notó que no traía sus gafas oscuras- Ngh –Desvió inmediatamente su mirada, no queriendo verlo más a los ojos.

-Don –Entró por completo, cerrando la puerta- Donnie, por favor… Podemos aclarar las cosas sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

-¿Y… Qué quisieras hablar?, ¿Eh?, Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decirte.

-No me has dicho el porqué de tu actitud –Habló con tanta seriedad- ¿Por qué me evitas?, ¿Qué te hice para que ya no quisieras estar conmigo?

-¡N-Nada, no hiciste nada!

-¡¿E-Entonces?! –Movió un poco sus manos- No entiendo tu actitud, tan de repente… De la noche a la mañana me dejaste de hablar, no querías nada conmigo, y sí, me dijiste que me estabas haciendo un favor, ¿Pero cuál exactamente?

Tembló un poco- Y-Yo… Yo sólo soy un estúpido nerd, t-tú eres popular…

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-¿C-Cómo que eso qué? –Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que lo miraba- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, ¡Somos muy diferentes!, eres muy popular entre chicos y chicas, eres… E-Eres guapo, y también muy simpático y amable, e-es inevitable que no lo seas –Bajó la mirada- T-Te verías mal estando conmigo…

-¡Escúchame!, nadie puede decirme con quien puedo formar amistades –Se molestó.

-P-Pues piensa un poco en ti mismo, realmente tienes muchos amigos –Lo miró- ¿P-Por qué quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo?, No soy alguien quien valga la pena.

-¡Estoy contigo porque así me agradas tal y como eres!, ¿Por qué te empeñas en decirte cosas?, ¿A-Aún recuerdas lo que pasó en tu niñez?, ¿Es eso?

-¡T-Tú no entiendes!, ¡E-Es difícil olvidarme de aquella vez!

-¡Te entiendo Don, pero…!

-¡No!, ¡No lo entiendes!

-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente porque si no te has dado cuenta, estás haciendo casi lo mismo!

-… ¿Qué? –Lo miró, sin importar que este le mirara de forma molesta.

-... Sí Don, me estás rechazando, casi como te lo hizo el niño que considerabas amigo, y al igual que tú, eso me hace sentir fatal...

No podía decir nada, simplemente... Eso que le dijo el otro lo dejó bastante sorprendido, y de una u otra forma... Molesto consigo mismo.

-Y-Yo... –Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer, mientras su labio inferior iba temblando un poco-... Y-Yo...

-¿D-Donatello? –Miró como este iba retrocediendo, alejándose por completo hasta chocar con la pared- Donnie...

Poco a poco las lágrimas volvieron a salir, aunque esta vez no hizo nada para impedirlas, solo... Las dejo caer en sus mejillas-... Soy... Soy un... Un tonto... –Cubrió sus ojos, su rostro por completo- P-Perdón... Michelangelo, lo... Lo lamento...

-No, Donnie –Se fue volviendo acercar a este, pero esta vez... Fue un abrazo lo que le dio- Tú no eres ningún tonto.

-Sí, si lo soy... –Comenzó a hablar entre el llanto-Só-Sólo pensaba en lo que convendría no sólo a mí, si no a ti... Y... Terminé hiriéndote... Yo... N-No quise hacerlo...

-Oh Donnie... –Hizo el abrazo más fuerte, recargando su rostro en el hombro del chico de gafas, haciendo que el otro igualmente hiciera lo mismo.

-Y-Yo... Yo realmente me hiciste volver a creer que... Hay excepciones, que... Que realmente no todos son iguales –Suspiraba entre sollozos- Tú fuiste el único que trató conmigo, que... Que me entendió... Yo... Yo realmente nunca pensé que alguien fuese a acercarme a mí... –Mordió su labio- E-Es por eso que... Cómo dices... Los tiempos han cambiado.

Aquello fue algo que casi no entendió, así que antes de preguntar...

-Y-Yo... A pesar de que pensé que por mi culpa, ibas a perder tu popularidad, también... También pensé que el quien saldría perdiendo era yo... –Se separó un poco- Yo... Quería terminar mi amistad contigo, aparte para que no perdieras a tus otros amigos... Ta-Tampoco quería arruinarlo por estar empezando a sentir algo por ti.

Con eso, este miró con los ojos muy abiertos al de cabello violeta, mientras abría un poco su boca de la sorpresa- ¿Eso... Eso significa...?

-Yo... Yo te... Te quiero... –Pausó un poco-... Como algo más que un amigo.

El peli-marrón no podía ni hablar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión, ¿Donatello lo amaba?, ¿Su amigo lo amaba... Cuando este también sentía...?

Don no lo miraba, desvió la vista al momento de que sentía sus mejillas colorarse de rojo- P-Pensé que... Que en decírtelo, y-ya no querrías...

-Don –Le llamó, obteniendo su atención- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?, ¿Es en serio? –Le sonrió- Donnie, mi mejor amigo es gay, ¿Y crees que por eso debo alejarme de él?

-¡N-No es lo mismo! –Grito en un sollozo- ¡En este caso! -Bajó la mirada- Estoy hablando de que... Es a ti a quien... A quien quiero.

-¿Y... –Trataba de analizar qué era lo que diría, hasta que se dignó a suspirar-... Que dirías si... Te digo que... Tus sentimientos son correspondidos?

Aquella pregunta sacó de sí al de gafas, haciendo que le mirara por completo, y tras eso, solo viera una sonrisa de lado de parte del otro- ¿Q-Qué... Quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir –Le tomó sus manos- Que... Que yo también te amo, Donatello.

Donnie comenzó a temblar un poco, oír eso... Era algo que realmente no se esperaba, y antes de emocionarse por completo... Sólo sonrojó, bajando su vista- N-No me digas mentiras...

-No es una mentira, es más –Le levantó la mirada tomándolo del mentón- Eso... Eso era lo que quería decirte, pero... Pero Renet me lo impidió, y tú no me querías escuchar.

-Pe-Pensé de cierta forma que... Q-Qué me dirías que ya no querías que fuésemos amigos...

-Pero ahora sabes la verdad –Tocó su mejilla- Yo jamás me atrevería a decepcionarte, ni siquiera lo pensaría Donnie, tú te volviste alguien tan importante para mí.

Sus ojos aun cristalizados, empezaron a humedecer de nuevo- ¿E-Entonces... No te importa si... Si ya no eres popular?

-¡Eso jamás me importó!, digo, me gusta tener amigos, pero... Pero ahora, yo ya estoy conforme contigo, no solo porque te considere mi amigo, si no... Como algo más –Le tomó de la cintura- No me interesa ya nada más... Ni lo que digan, no me importa si no mr entienden, yo... Yo solo quiero hacer lo que yo veo que es mejor para mí, y eso... Eso que me hace mejor, es tenerte a ti, Donatello.

Las palabras del peli-marrón eran honestas, sinceras y llenas de sentimiento, cosa que por simple verlo en su mirar, Donatello lo entendió, eso hizo que por fin... Se dignara a sonreírle, y de poco a poco... Se abalanzara en sus brazos, queriéndolo tener muy cerca.

Michelangelo no se puso en definitivo, tan rápido como el otro lo abrazó, este le correspondió, alzandolo un poco mientras ese abrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Sentir el cariño de alguien... Era lo que necesitaba desde ya hace mucho, un abrazo en el que sintiera ese amor, esa comprensión y cariño... Definitivamente, era lo que le hacía falta a Donatello para poder estar más tranquilo.

En cambio Michel, no era como si jamás haya dado abrazos así, pero... Pero esta vez era diferente, pues ahora se lo estaba dando a alguien que creía que lo necesitaba, pues a veces... Todo era bueno si lo dabas con un abrazo.

Después de tantas emociones y felicidad, este dejo de cargar al de gafas, sin embargo, no se separó por completo de él, pues eso no era la intención.

Ambos lo sabían, lo deseaban, y creían que ya era hora de que se dispusieran a hacerlo, dejarse de tanto rodeo, y hacer lo que sus corazones dijeran... Así que, Donatello fue el quién dio un primer paso, acercándose lentamente al rostro del de cabellos marrones, y así que ambos se dejaran llevar por esa tentación, juntando ambos labios para formar el beso tan esperado para ambos.

Fue lento, pero suave y dulce, en pensamientos de ambos. Pues se puede decir que para los dos, es el primer beso de sus vidas, haciendo que eso fuera lo más romántico. De un paso a otro, Mike mantuvo su agarre al de cabellos violetas, mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo, pues quería disfrutar a como podía esos dulces labios pertenecientes al otro.

Donatello no se quedó atrás, dejo que sus instintos lo motivaran y lo guiaran a lo que quisieran, fue entrelazando los dedos en sus cabellos desordenados, mientras sentía en como el chico de sudadera iba retrocediento con este aun en sus brazos y besándose, pero en unos segundos después, este se separó

por una pequeña falta de aire, mientras miraba a los ojos al de ojos cafés, haciendo que sonrojara un poco al verlo de igual manera.

Donnie mordió su labio, mirando hacia abajo- N-Nadie estará aquí... Por un buen rato...

Ante eso, Michel solo sonrió algo divertido, mientras volvía a besarlo, dejando que sus instintos hicieran el resto del rato.

...

Las ropas se encontraban tiradas, pues sabian que venían sobrando en lo que era en el momento. Michelangelo traía sus cabellos más desordenados que nunca, mientras Donatello solo miraba borroso por la falta de sus gafas.

Se habían decidido en hacer tal acción en la habitación, pues les vendría dando más comodidad y no exponerse tanto a posibilidades de ser descubiertos, a pesar de que casi nadie está en casa.

Sintió en como el chico Corven iba acariciando el cuerpo de su amante, dando besos en algunas otras partes del cuerpo de este, como en su cuello, al momento que besaba, también lamía, y daba una que otra mordida, haciendo que se escucharan suaves jadeos de parte de Ackerman- ¿Te molesta esto?

-N-No –Negó- So-Solo... Sólo sigue...

-Haré lo que me pidas –Sonrió, siguiendo con lo mismo, hasta sentir que una de sus manos llegaba a la entrepierna del peli-violeta.

Cuando paro un poco las mordidas, solo siguió con unos suaves besos en el pecho desnudo del de abajo, dejando que uno de sus dedos ya lubricados fuesen siendo introducido en la entrada de Donnie.

-¡A-Ah! –Soltó un gemido, cubriendo su boca un poco al oír eso- Y-Yo... Yo...

-Tranquilo –Le miró- Eso fue tan tierno.

-M-Me da vergüenza –Trató de desviar su mirada- No quiero volver a hacerlo.

-No podrás evitarlo, y no quisiera que hicieses esfuerzo –Comenzó a mover su dedo.

-N-Ngh... A-Ah... –Mordió su labio, tratando de cubrir su boca.

Este miró la acción que hizo, lo que lo hizo a él hacer que su dedo fuese yendo algo más de prisa en moverse.

-Nag... ¡Ah! –Volvió a gemir, sujetandose un poco de los brazos del otro- Mi-Michel...

-Relajate, quiero que no te duela –Dijo con suavidad- Realmente no me gustaría que al ser la primera vez, todo salga mal...

-Y-Yo... –Mordió una vez más su labio, sin intenciones de quitar sus manos del cuerpo del peli-marrón- N-No te detendré... Q-Quiero llegar hasta el final.

Miche sonrió, suspirando mientras besaba poco a poco sus labios.

Al ya introducir los dedos suficientes para preparar al de violeta, Michelangelo fue tratando de mantenerse firme y bien, no queriendo que el otro se alarmara tanto- Relajate, si aun duele... Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

-N-No bromees, sólo hazlo.

Sujetó ambas caderas de Don, fue cuando poco a poco iba introduciendo su miembro dentro de aquél, esperando un poco a que se acostumbrara.

-Ngh... ¡Ah! –Se abrazó con fuerza a su amado- M-Muevete...

-T-Te lastimaré, no quiero que de alguna manera salgas...

-Confía en mí –Ahora lo miró fijamente, sonriéndole un poco- Yo... Yo estaré bien...

Sus labios temblaron un poco, sin embargo, hizo que los juntara con los de Donatello, mientras poco a poco se empezaba a moverse.

-Ah... Aahh... S-Se siente... Extraño... –Miró por un segundo a Mike- Pe-Pero... N-No... No duele...

Evitó dar quejidos y comentarios que alertaran al pobre Corven, y sólo puso lo que era una gran concentración para poder sentir el placer que era lo que quería desde que comenzó esto.

Luego de lentos y suaves movimientos, Donatello comenzó a moverse un poco por su cuenta, dando movimientos algo contrarios a los de Angelo, para así que este pudiese entender que quería sentirlo más, así que no tardó después de eso en empezar a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegó un punto en el que Don se aferraba, en el que quería que el peli-marrón no se detuviera por nada, por lo que este deslizó levemente una pierna en la cintura del otro, y así abrazarse a ello con ambas, soltando grandes y hermosos gemidos en pensamiento de Michelangelo.

-M-Más... –Suplicó- ¡Más! L-Lo quiero más dentro...

-N-No podré parar luego...

-¡N-No te excuses!.. A-Ahh... ¡Da-Dame más fuerte...!

No resistió, decidió en hacer caso al pedido de Ackerman y poder aumentar toda la velocidad, apoyando sus manos en las sabanas de la cama, mientras escuchaba aún más altos los jadeos y gemidos de Donatello- Do-Donnie...

Ya no sentía nada más que placer, era lo único que sentía, y también ese amor que Michel le daba ante aquellos besos que volvieron a darse en sus labios, su cuerpo... En todo posible que este pudiese besar, era algo tan... Sensacional.

Para Mike no era casi diferente, era como algo inesperado, jamás se imaginó que estaría en estas circunstancias muy pronto, aunque bueno... Con tal de que ambos quisieran ese momento

Disfrutaron del placer en cada posición, en cualquier ángulo posible, pues no podían asegurar que esto iba a durar tan poco.

Cada movimiento era placer, cada embestida era demasiado, sentía que Don iba a explotar, su cuerpo era tan.. Delicado, delgado pero bello, dios... Lo deseaba.

Al momento del clímax, Michel fue manteniendo la velocidad intacta, mientras Donatello iba aferrándose al cuello del otro, queriendo llegar juntos a terminarlo.

-Y-Ya...Ah... Ya n-no... Ya no puedo Michelangelo...

-Juntos Donnie, terminemos juntos...

Poniéndose firme, Michelangelo comenzó a sentir la presión que se acumulaba en su miembro... Hasta el punto que no pudo resistir más.

-¡N-Ngh... Aahh...! –Soltó un último gemido el chico de cabellos violetas al haber sentido como se corría su pareja al mismo tiempo que este.

Sintió ese cálido y pegajoso líquido recorrer su interior, y también como el suyo propio recorría su vientre al haberlo dado.

Michel solo jadeó con cansancio, mirando aun en su posición a... A su Donatello- ¿E-Estás bien...?

Este recibió un beso como respuesta, y al separarse, miró el rostro sonrojado, que venía acompañado de una gran sonrisa de parte de Ackerman-... Mejor que nunca.

Ante eso, Michel sonrojó al ver tan hermosa sonrisa, y sonrió, volviendo a besar sus labios, y esta vez uno duradero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? –Preguntó Leonardo quien iba caminando hacia su aula junto a Michelangelo.

-Pues buena –Le sonrió- De hecho, fue mejor de lo que imaginé.

-Pues creo que está bien.

Al entrar al aula, este fue sentandose en su lugar, mientras Michelangelo iba a donde su asiento, que precisamente estaba a lado del chico de gafas, lo miró y besó su mejilla- Buen día~

-Jej... Buen día Michel –Le sonrió de lado- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Con ganas de verte –Le abrazó.

-Eh... Bueno, yo no entiendo nada... –Habló Leo ante el comportamiento de esos dos- Pero bueno, los dejaré con sus cursilerías... Aun así, tienes mucho que decirme Mike.

-No te preocupes, te lo diré luego, jeje pero tú también tienes tanto que decirme, ¿Qué con la foto que Raphael...?

-¡Michel! –La de cabellos rubios entró al aula, mientras se acercaba al chico de lentes oscuros.

-¿Qué pasa Renet?

-So-Solo vengo a decirte que... Que lamento mucho lo que te dije el viernes –Suspiró- Realmente fui tonta, es que... Me ponía celosa y molesta que te interesara más el nerd... Di-Digo, Donatello –Le miró- ¿Me perdonas?

-Acepto tus disculpas Renet –Le sonrió- Pero, creo que no soy el único a quien le debes una disculpa –Le señaló a quien se encontraba a su lado, Donatello.

Esta lo dudo, pero realmente quería quedar bien con el de sudadera, así que se acercó al otro y hecho un suspiro profundo- Lamento... Lamento todo lo que te dije, y... Criticarte por... Por como eres y así.

-Disculpa aceptada –La chica sonrió de alivio- Pero –Alzó una ceja- Debo decirte y advertirte que ya no me quedaré callado a lo que hagas, así que más vale que esta situación no se repita –Suspiró- Y que también la reputación de tú y Mike siendo la pareja del año, ya quedó en el pasado –Sonrió.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Pero quién te crees para decirme eso?, ¿Y con qué razones lo dices?

-Lo digo, por que Michelangelo ya tiene a alguien más –El mencionado se acercó a señalarle al de gafas, haciendo que la rubia supiera la indirecta.

-¡Ugh! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

-¡Señorita Tilley! ¿Qué le dije de meterse a Aulas donde no es parte? –Habló el profesor de literatura, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que esta se fuera.

-¡Ngh! –Esta tomó camino hacia la salida del aula, retirándose de dicho lugar.

...

Michelangelo iba tomando de la mano a su ahora novio, mientras iban de salida para regresar a sus casas.

-Es bueno que varios de tus amigos te hayan aceptado con todo y... Con novio horrible que tienes.

-Ya lo hablamos Donnie, eres hermoso –Besó su mejilla- O para mí lo eres.

-Creo que nadie entiende eso –Le miró- Hablo de que... Porque te fijaste en alguien como yo.

-Muchos no lo entenderán, pero eso me tienen sin cuidado.

-A veces pienso... Si alguien podra entender nuestra relación.

-La entiendan o no, igual seguiré contigo, te querré y mimare, de lo que reste de mi vida, porque este romance, sólo es algo... Entre tu y yo –Juntó un poco sus labios- Te amo.

-Yo... Yo también te amo –Le sonrió, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Al haberse convertido en una pareja, muchos solo lo aceptaban, otros no, y casi nadie comprendía el por que de su relación.

Pero claro, era evidente que Michelangelo y Donatello no se lo tomaban de importancia, pues... Eso era algo que sólo entre ellos entendería.

Pues en esa relación, solo eran entre esos dos.

 _~Fin~_

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :'DD se los agradezco mucho, deberas.**

 **Ahí perdonen mis fallas de redacción y ortográficas también u.u**

 **¡Ya pronto me les pongo a escribir Amor color Morado! DDD:**

 **Bueno, sería todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego! :^)**


End file.
